Blame
by Darknight179
Summary: After Tommy blew up an Island he blames himself and when his friends try to help him he runs away.Andros calls someone who has known what it is like but could there be more to the story then it seems.One thing what will happen is that they will both help each over with what they have dealt with in thier lifes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_What have I done...I have created evil...I am worse than Lord Zedd and Rita...What would Zordon think...He would be ashamed of me and say I should never have been a ranger...They should have destroyed me when I was evil...I can't tell them they will turn against me and kill me...I can hear them saying things You are evil..I am ashamed of you for being my friend...You created...evil after everything Zordon taught us you disgrace his memories._

Then Tommy heard Zordon"Tommy you are evil I should have took your Power from you straight away and never made you the white ranger."

Tommy shouted "NO! I didn't mean to do this please forgive me for what I done please!"

Then all the people he knew came and they started shouting at him saying horrible thing at him. From every ranger he had worked with to all the bad guys he had fought and even his brother made Tommy break down on the floor crying for forgiveness.

Meanwhile in the real world the original teams from mighty morphing to space rangers were watching him shout out for forgiveness and what he thought they would say which made them heart-broken.

Kim said"What is wrong with him?"  
Everybody looked at her and shrugged except Andros who said"He is having nightmares about what he has done and how everyone is thinking he is now that he created evil."

Everyone looked at him shocked which he just shrugged and said"Karone has these nightmares all the time even years after when it happened I'm guessing he also has dreams about when he was evil"

All the originals and their replacements nodded to Andros to tell him he was right.

When they were about to say something else Tommy started to stir and when he was completely awake he saw the old fell out of bed and got onto his knees and started begging for forgiveness and saying he should die for what he did.

The others were completely shocked by this and they did not know what to all looked at Jason who was the leader to do something he just shook his head but quickly thought of something to say when the all the girls glared at him.

He asked Tommy what he did to deserve to just muttered something about making evil when he got up and ran out of the saying to never contact him again until it is safe.

They all tried to stop him but he was to fast and got a taxi to somewhere they don't know.

The whole team was confused and wondering what to do when Andros got up from his seat and said he got to contact someone who could help him which in turn would help her.

The groups were willing to do anything so they nodded to tell him to do it.

Andros finally got through and said"Karone we need your help."

* * *

2 Months later in a café.

_God I love coffee keeps me up and a wake from those nightmares I am always having well everything going alright but as soon as I have defeated The big bad I will kill my self._

Tommy was interrupted from his thoughts when a blonde hair girl said to him"You sure you want to kill yourself after you set everything right?"

Tommy looked up surprised that she could read his thoughts and asked "How do you know what I am thinking?"

The women looked confused then said "Sorry I forget that the people her on earth ain't telepathic. I am Karone."

Tommy replied "So your Andros sister you look different from what I expected."

Karone wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not so she just said"You didn't answer my question are you sure you want to kill yourself after you set things right?"

Tommy just nodded and said"Yes it's safer that I die so I can't kill no one else."

Karone" Really so when you make a new team and they look up at you then you kill yourself how do you think they will be afterwards?"

Tommy just said "They will get over it."

Karone just shook her head"What if say your yellow is in danger from people and your team wasn't there to protect her but you could have been but no you were dead."

Tommy looked down "Then that would be another thing people can blame me for but I have had enough of me suffering and making people suffer."

Karone looked confused and asked "What do you mean?"

Tommy just said "You are telepathic ain't you look if you dare but I warn you it's bad and might make you throw up,I have done things as the evil green ranger and when I was brainwashed as the Red Zeo ranger then you ever done ."

Karone didn't believe it so she looked in his head at his memories and she was sick from the things he done to what people did to him.

Karone looked at him with a what was clearly fear and pity and Tommy noticed and smirked then said"Told ya now what else do you want I have an interview with a head teacher for a job I got to go."

Karone quickly stopped him and asked"Have you told anyone what happened?"

Tommy looked ashamed and said "No I haven't not even Zordon please don't say anything to anyone."

Karone looked in his eyes and saw they had given up hope of ever having anything good happen to him and made a silent promise to help him.

She asked Why let me see the things I did?"

Tommy looked at her and said"Well you know what it is like destroying things so I thought I could but like I said please don't tell anyone what you sure, Now I got to go but If you like I could see you again and talk about what happened with us both."

Karone smiled and said "I would like that not many people you can talk about what we have been through."

Tommy smiled as well then said "K bye if you do want to talk I will be here every day morning and evening."

With that he walked out of the café.

Karone took out her phone and said "Andros leave Tommy alone I got this make sure no one talks to him k bye."

She then thought about what she saw and started crying she could not believe what he has been through at she made a promise to help him all she could.

**Week later **

At the same café

_Tommy started thinking about Karone and could not believe he had been so stupid to let her see everything,,,Well not everything that was just the everyday thing he put up with before he was the ranger and just then...She most never know that I had helped dark specter turn her evil she would hate me as the rest hate me._

"Well I knew that all along."

The voice startled him and turn around to see the person he was just thinking about.

Tommy said"You have got to stop doing that please or I will have a heart attack."

Karone just smiled sheepishly and said "Sorry why don't we have a little walk to talk about things since we can't talk here to many people."

Tommy nodded and said"After you."

Karone nodded and walked with Tommy behind her.

As they were walking just through the park Tommy started speaking "You must hate me making you evil."

Karone looked at him straight in the eyes and said"No I do not at all since you were like me we had no choice."

Tommy just shook his head and said"Surly you must be angry at me you put a fight for 8 years before I stepped in and turned you evil."

Karone sighed and said "Come with me I got to show you something."

Karone walked up a giant hill with Tommy following her all the way to the top when she said "What do you see."

Tommy looked confused and said"I see trees fields and more trees."

Karone then said"So the trees if the wind blows down one and either hurts an animal or human whose fault is it tree or wind?"

Tommy thought for a minute and said"It would be the wind fault for blowing the tree."

Karone nodded and then said "Exactly now imagine that the wind is Rita or prince Gasket oh hell everyone that had done something wrong to you tortured you beat you up people can't blame the tree since the wind pushed it down."

Tommy shook his head"But the tree could have been stronger more resistant and say no I will not fall or I could have said no to Rita and Prince Gasket gods even the gang members that beat me up and tortured me for a week straight or that my foster parents done things to me that no child should have to do.I was **9 YEARS OLD WHEN THEY STABBED ME IN THE BACK AND TORTURED ME THEN RITA TORTURED ME BY DOING SOME HORRIBLE STUFF THAT WOULD MAKE YOU THROW UP AND GOLDAR DON'T GET ME STARTED ON HIM, I Couldn't STOP IT AT ALL."**Then Tommy started sobbing thinking of all the things what had happened to him.

Karone hugged him and told him " let it out Tommy let it out."

About an hour later Tommy stopped sobbing and pulled away from Karone his red with embarrassment for what he just Tommy hugged her once more saying "Thank you and please don't tell anyone about is embarrassing for a 22-year-old to sob to a girl he hardly knows."

Karone smiled at how every man was the same trying to keep their ego so people won't think bad or little of them so she just said"Don't worry about I won't tell anyone about what happened anyway it's getting cold and late would you mind taking me home?"

Tommy smiled and said"Sure it would be my pleasure since you have done so much for me."

As they were walking they were both thinking about the same thing how they hardly knew each over at all and yet they both knew things about each over more than anyone ever they got to Karone house she asked "Can I give you my number so if you need me all I will be is a phone call away."

Tommy nodded and told her"Sure as long as I can have your number so I can help you as well since I can tell you are still affected by it,"

She nodded and have him her number and his number to her.

They said goodbye and Left each over after giving each over a hug to let each over know that they will be there for each over when they needed it.

As Karone entered her house she turned the lights on and was surprised when she saw all the past rangers there in her house

She quickly got over it and said to them"What are you doing in my house?"

Jason replied "We came here to find out what you know about Tommy."

Karone nearly laughed and said"Ha why should I tell any of you,if you are his friends you would know what he has been through."

The others were confused and Rocky asked"what do you mean."

Karone nearly done a face palm and said"So none of you noticed any of the scares he had on his arms, pretty much everywhere."

Jason said"We noticed he said that it was from fighting a lot."and the others nodded with him.

Karone laughed and said"God you are serious ain't you so you didn't know that Goldar attacked him every night when he was a ranger before the Turbo generation."

Kimberly said"You are joking he would of told us or at least me."

Karone laughed again and said "Really where was you wen he needed you,you was in Florida cheating on him with Jason."

Kim and Jason looked like they were punched in the looked at all of them with disgust and said"Get out of my house and never come near me or Tommy again if you do I will make dark specter look like he was puppy."

Andros said"Karone please."

Karone shouted "**_GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE NOW OR I WILL CALL THE DAMN POLICE!"_****_  
_**

They quickly got out of the house and Karone went strait to bed to sleep.

_Karone was in her old space ship when Dark specter came he was in human form which was not very human he was mixed stone and human_ _flesh his face was horrible you could see his brain and rocks were in it making blood pour from it his yes were terrible one looked like i was a black hole and the other was completely red._

_Dark Specter started to speak it sounded like someone getting tortured and a car getting said"You have fail me again Astronema I hope you have a good excuse for why you failed."_

_Astronema was terrified she did not want to make him angry she said"It was the power rangers they-"_

_She stopped speaking because Dark Specter back handed her round her face and grabbed her by the put some force on to the throat and then chucked her on the floor gave her a said"You have failed again for the last time.I am going to teach you a lesson you won't forget."He then grabbed her by the hair and chucked her on the bed and get 4 chain of metals and tied them round her arms and legs._

_Astronema was scared sh kept on saying no and please but it was no use he jut ripped her clothes of when he took her face and said"You are really beautiful you know and I have wanted to do this forever but now is my time and this will hurt."_

_Astronema kept saying it started to fade as he was putting his dick in her vagina she woke up._

Karone sat up from her dream and started sobbing she got her phone and called someone she said To him "Tommy I need you."

_**what do you think I know some of this might be OOC but please review and tell me what you think about it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi sorry not a update but a note I just put up a poll for a new story I am going to write it is called Pokemon:Percy Jackson will be like my other story Power Rangers one but I don't know what to decide for his starter Pokemon I will get the other stories updates soon but I done a stupid thing and didn't write a plan for any of them I know it makes me a moron but I learnt my lesson so please vote on which one you want me to write Sorry.**_


End file.
